Super Smash High
by MsMcC
Summary: Zelda is a normal pretty highschool student.Samus is a tomboy who loves sports.Peach is a girly girl who loves to shop...how did they become friends again?Anyway things aren't looking to good for the girls and the guys.pairings:LxZ,SxM,PxR.please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

MsMcC:Hello,this is my third story so far...and I have yet to finish all of them.Anyway moving on...If you haven't already you should check out my other two stories,'Dance crisis' and 'Tsunade's angels'.So far things have been going good with the reviews for those stories and I'm hoping it stays that way.But if you have constructive critisism to give me then I'll take it kindly.Just no flames.Also if they aren't asking too much of me like changing the pairings all of a sudden or something close I also take suggestions.

Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though.

Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.

MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.

* * *

Zelda peered over her book as she gazed across the room at certain someone.She currently sitting in the library with her two bestfriends Peach and Samus who which were reading their books silently not noticicng her stare at someone.

Zelda was wearing dark pink t-shirt that in white 'bow down to your highness' with a red jacket over it with a white skirt that stopped at her knees with some dark pink flats,And her hair was pulled into a half ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging out to frame her face and she had a small pink and black adidas backpack.The book she was holding a red book that was entitled 'how to know when your in love' in pink cursive and was sitting in a hot pink plush chair in the middle of Peach and Samus.

Samus looked over at Zelda and raised her thin arched eyebrow at Zelda and followed her gaze.Once she saw what Zelda was staring at she sweat-dropped and smiled alittle.Samus had on a army green shirt that said 'tuff stuff' on the front and 'yet hot stuff' on the back in black with some black capris and some black reebocks.Her hair was in it's usual ponytail wuth her bangs out and she had a small purple jansport backpaack.The book she was reading was a brown entitled 'The beauty of fighting' in black bold print.She was sitting on the right side of Zelda in a purple plush chair.

Peach had stopped reading her book and was now writing something on a piece of paper.Peach had on a plain light pink tank top with thick strapes and a white jacket with a denim shirt that stopped at her thigh with some 1inch light pink strapless shoes and her naturally wavy blonde hair was professionally curled and instead of a regular backpack she had a large purse as her backpack.Her book that was sitting on her lap was a gray book that was entitled 'Match Makers' in black bold italic.

When Peach was done writing she passed the paper to Zelda,snapping her out of her trance Zelda took the paper in confusion.It read 'I see your staring at him again!If you like him so much why don't you get Samus to hook you two up?Besides she best friends with him!'Zelda blushed lightly and wrote something and passed it back to Peach.

It read 'because if he does like then I want him to say himself,and if he doesn't like me I'll just be embarassed and he'll avoid me'.Peach thought about it then wrote back.

'I Didn't think of it that way,but i guess your right,maybe you should wait'Zelda read off the paper.Zelda glanced at the occupants of the table across the room,one was reading his book boredly,his name was Link,one was asleep on the table with his book on his head ,his name was Roy,and one was reading his book properly and seemed very interested in what he was reading,his name was Marth.There was three other seats open at the table,Samus seemed to notice this too because she said-

"hey let's go over there"Samus looking away from the table over to Peach and Zelda.

"Ok"Peach said getting up from her seat.Samus and Peach turned to Zelda."c'mon.plese Zel"Peach pleaded with the puppy dog pout when Zeelda looked hesitant.

Zelda got up from her seat with a huff."Fine"She said shortly and they started walking over to the table.

Samus walked to the table and slammed her book down jerking the sleeping one awake and earing a glare from the librarian."Sorry"Samus whispered before turing towards the boys.Roy was glaring flatly at her due to the fact that he just woke up,Peach giggled.Link and Marth were just gazing expectantly at Samus,Marth raised an eyebrow while Link just rested his head on his hand.

"What's up Samus?"Link asked boredly while Roy yawned trying to wake himself up.

"Can we sit here?"Samus replied simply.Zelda and Peach shuffled there feet behind her.

The guys blinked."Uh sure"Roy said tapping his fingers on the table.Marth folded the page and closed his book.The girls took a seat and tried to start a conversation.

Seating arangement p.s. the table is a circle.

Link Samus Zelda Peach Roy Marth

"So Link are you tied down yet?"Samus asked smirking at Link.Zelda glanced over at Link expectantly.

Link smirked back."Not a chance"Link said smirking wider.Zelda lit up on the inside.

"So are you?"Link asked still smirking.Samus glanced at him sideways.

"whaddayathink?"Samus said playfully.Marth raised a eyebrow and smirked at her.

"So noone can hold done the mighty Samus?"He asked kiddingly.

Samus smirked at Marth."Nope"She said victoriously and she folded her arms on her bust and leaned back on her chair.

"Not even me?"Marth said smiling slyly at Samus.When he had met Samus he had said that Samus was his ideal woman and had been in persuit of her love ever since,but everytime Samus turned him down.But he never gave up...apparantly.

Samus blushed hotly."That's right!"She proclaimed as she turned away from him.It wasn't that she didn't like him she just didn't like him that way.

Peach just watched the conversation boredly well that is until Roy said something."Hey Blondie"Roy said fake cheerfully.

A vein popped out of a Peach's temple."I told you to stop calling me that you pyro-maniac!"Peach yelled in his face.Roy just smirked.

"What's wrong with blondie,I personally like it"Roy said smirking wider.

Peach's face flushed red."Pyro-maniac!"She muttered before turning away.

Roy grinned."Blondie"He muttered.But unfortunately Peach heard him.

1 hour later

Roy opened his eyes to be met by a bright light."hey Roy,you ok?" Roy heard someone say.

The bright light faded and Roy could see Link sitting by the bed he was placed in with Zelda standing behind him.Both were looking worried,but Zelda looked more apologetic.

Roy looked around the room to see Marth sitting in the chair that was against the wall with Samus sitting next to him,and he spotted Peach in the corner of the room with her head buried in her hands as if she was crying.

'what's up with her?'Roy thought gazing over at her.

"hey he's awake!"Zelda announced unconsiously placing her hand on Link's shoulder,who too did not notice.Roy laughed to himself picturing the results of the gesture.

"Roy you alright?"Link repeated.Samus and Marth ran up to the side of the bed.

"Yeah I feel great,why?"Roy said stretching a bit.That was half true,his body felt relaxed,but his head was killing him.

"Because you've been out for 3 hours"Samus piped up.Marth nodded in agreement.

Roy raised an eyebrow in confusion."Why?"He asked looking at Link,who which rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Well from the looks of it you made Peach mad and she slugged you in the head real hard and knocked you out,she probably hit you in the temple or something.But since your okay might I add that you got knocked out by Peach!"Link said laughing at the last part.

Marth laughed too."Yeah and for three hours!Man you must have made her mad as hell!"Marth said as he and Link laughed.That is until Samus glared at them both.

"Well don't feel bad Roy,Peach has one hell of a left hook"Samus said comfortingly.

Roy nodded and Peach looked over at them.She didn't look like she had been crying maor like laughing.Samus looked over at Peach and snickered."But you still got yo ass served to ya!"Samus said and they all started laughing at him,including Zelda.

'idiots"Roy thought as he looked at them all.'traitors'he thought as he looked at Link and Marth.

* * *

That's it and that's my first chapter of super smash high!Please review!no flames!


	2. I know pointless

MsMcC:Hello,this is my third story so far...and I have yet to finish all of them.Anyway moving on...If you haven't already you should check out my other two stories,'Dance crisis' and 'Tsunade's angels'.So far things have been going good with the reviews for those stories and I'm hoping it stays that way.But if you have constructive critisism to give me then I'll take it kindly.Just no flames.Also if they aren't asking too much of me like changing the pairings all of a sudden or something close I also take suggestions.

Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though.

Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.

MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.

Science class

Peach walked over to Roy's desk and snickered again."I'm sorry for hitting you but you deserved it"Peach laughed.

Roy said nothing,he just turned away with a 'humph' and remained silent.Marth and Link rolled their eyes.

"Oh the silent treatment?Well it won't work on me"Peach said smirking at him triumphly.

"..."Ignore.Ignore.Ignore.

Peach's smirk faltered alittle.'it's wierd having him not talk to me'She thought.

'But I should look on the bright side no more agruements'Peach thought.

'wait what am I thinking!I like our aguements..abit.It's the only way we talk'Peach thought looking over at him.

"Peach if you'll be seated class will start"Said Mr.Lovett.

Peach looked over Link and Marth who shrugged and then at Roy again before taking her seat across the room with Zelda and Samus.

"What's wrong Peach?"Samus said once Peach sat down next to her.

"Roy's not talking to me"Peach said staring at Roy who at the moment was still ignoring her.

"But I thought that was what you wanted"Zelda said confused.

"It was but now it's wierd"Peach said flatly.

"Don't worry about it,He'll probably forget about it by the end of the period"Samus said assuringly.

Peach frowned.'maybe'She thought.

Later

"He still isn't talking to me!I'm starting to think I'm going crazy"Peach said hysteriacally.

"Uh just give him some time I guess"Samus said unsurely.

"you guess?YOU GUESS!What do you mean you guess!give me a solid answer dammit!"Peach yelled.Samus and Zelda twitched.

"I think she is going crazy"Zelda whispered to Samus.Samus nodded in agreement..

"I HEARD THAT!!"

With the guys

"Hey what's up with the 'I'm-not-speaking-to-Peach-anymore' act?"Link asked.

"She hit me for saying something to her so I figured:why say anything to her"Roy said simply.

Marth blinked."That's it?Peach is going crazy because you aren't talking and your just giving her what she wanted?"Marth said completely confused.

"The world has gone mad,look just talk to her"Link said flatly.

Roy blinked."ok?"He said unsurely.

"Now that that's over let's go, I must see my lovely soulmate Samus"Marth said lovingly.

With the girls

"hey here comes Roy"Zelda said.

Peach snatched her head around.Roy walked up to them and waved."hello"He said.Zelda and Samus blinked.

Peach stared at him."I thought you weren't talking to me"Peach said confused.

"Well you see I wasn't talking to you because i was just doing what you wanted me to do,which was stop talking to you"Roy said simply.

Peach blinked"So we're ok?your not mad at me?"Peach asked.

"Uh yeah"Roy said.

"WOOOHOO"

* * *

I know,completely pointless chapter but hey,everyone has one every now and then.That's it and that's my second chapter of super smash high!Please review!no flames!


	3. Simple and clean

MsMcC:I will not be updating this story for a while due to the fact that I want to focus on finishing my story'Dance crisis'Simple and clean.Bye.Oh and if you haven't already you should check out my story 'dance crisis'.


	4. Movies and IceCream

**MsMcC:I've decided that since I'm only a few chapters away from finishing my other story why not update.Sorry that I haven't updated in over a month but whatever.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though.**

**Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.**

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Zelda collapsed on her bed.It was a long day alright.She had already changed into her pjs.

_'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow'_Zelda thought before she drifted off.

**2 HOURS LATER**

**Ding-Dong**

"Why hello,come in come in,I'll get Zelda,she's upstairs taking a nap"Zelda heard Impa say.

_'mmm company already?'_Zelda thought deciding not to get up fom her bed.

Impa opened then opened her door."Zel your friends are here"after Impa said that Peach and Samus peeked in her room.

Zelda raised her eyebrow."Are you here for the sleep-over?"

Samus shook her head"Not yet,but our bags are down stairs"Samus answered.

Peach had changed into a blue and white tube top with white skirt and some blueberry pastry shoes.Her dirty blonde hair that stopped at her waist was in two low curled pigtails with a normal dose of make-up.

Samus had also changed.She had on a gray sleeveless shirt with a black shirt underneath with some tight black jeans and some gray converses.Her light blonde hair that stopped a few inches past her shoulders was in a side ponytail,the only make-up she had on was eyeliner and lip-gloss.

"Hey Z!C'mon and change already,we're going to the movies and then on the way home we're stopping for ice-cream"Peach told her energetically.

Zelda stared at her flatly."No"Zelda replied in monotone.

Peach's happy face fell dramatically."C'mon!It's the weekend!Plus _he'll_ be there"Peach added the last part slyly.

Zelda's eyes widened."really?"

Samus smirked."Yep they invited us to go with them,actually their down stairs waiting in Marth's truck"Samus confirmed.

After Samus finished her sentence Zelda shot up from her bed and zoomed into her walk-in closet.Peach and Samus looked at each other and smirked.

About 5 minutes later Zelda came out the closet with a yellow tanktop and a denim skirt with some yellow flats.The only make-up she was eyeliner.Her brownish/blondish hair that stopped in the middle of her back was pulled back into a messy ponytail with a few strands hanging out to fall on her face.

After Zelda exited the closet she grabbed her wallet and both girls hands dragged them down stairs."Bye Impa I'll be home at 11"Zelda confirmed as she rushed past her.

**In the truck**

Marth drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in boredom.Marth glanced over at the other two occupants of the vehicle that was fit for eight people.Link who was sitting behind him playing a game on his cellphone.He had on blue t-shirt with a long white and blue jacket over it with some navy blue jeans an some blue and white Jordans.He also had a blue cap turned on backwards and his dirty blonde bangs were peeking out.

Then he glanced at Roy,who was staring out the window while listening to his ipod.Roy had a red t-shirt with dark jeans and red and white Filas.His mahogany hair was as it always was.

Marth himself had on a white and black checkered shirt with a black shirt underneath and some black pants with some black dress shoes.His blue hair was neatly combed.All of this making is appearance the exact opposite of Link's.

Link looked up from his cell-phone and looked at Marth and raised an eyebrow."seriously,what's up the neat look?We're just going to the movies then to the ice cream parlor,and the home.that's it."Link said laying it out.

Roy had taken out his earphones when he heard Link start talking."Yeah your dressed like your gong on a date,we're just going with girls that are friends,right?"Roy asked also raising a eyebrow at Marth while leaning on the front seat.

Marth smirked."Well you are,don't count me in on your **'just friends'** date"Marth told them with his chest puffed out.

They both rolled their eyes."Whatever you say"

Just then the girls opened the back door."Hey guys"Zelda greeted.The guys waved in return.

Samus got in the passenger seat and put on her seat belt.Zelda and Peach got in the last row since Roy and Link were already occupying the second row.

**(A/N:The truck has three rows,The driver and passenger,and then the two rows behind it)**

"Hey we're also going to pick up Saria and Malon alright"Marth said as they pulled off from Zelda's house.

Zelda frowned.She didn't exactly like Saria since she too liked Link,but she was more open with it.Peach didn't like Malon either for some reason.But Malon use to date Roy but they broke up and became good friends,although Malon never gave up on Roy secretly.Well Peach knew.

About five minutes later they pulled up to Saria's house and honked the horn,A few seconds later Saria and Malon walked out of Saria's house.

Saria had on a black long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it with some green capris and some green vans.Saria had a bob cut and had dyed it green although it was naturally brown and she also had green eyes to match.She had little make-up on.Saria was also alittle short for her age.Zelda was taller then her by half a foot or so.Saria was 17.

Malon had on a black and tan dress that stopped at her knees and had some black and tan air forces.Her long fire red hair was in a half ponytail and she had pale blue eyes.She only had on eyeliner.Unlike Saria she was alittle tall for a girl and was alittle shorter than Roy.She was 16.

Malon opened the back door with a grin."Hey guys!!"Malon greeted happily.Saria waved behind her.

Peach scowled and Zelda frowned.The rest greeted them back.Malon then sat next to Roy and Saria sat in the middle of Peach and Zelda.

Zelda cleared her throat."So what movie are we going to see?"Zelda finally asked.

Link turned and grinned at her for he was seated in front of her."The Return of The Zombie King,scared yet?"Link asked playfully.

Zelda grinned back."Actually no,sounds more cheesy then scary"Zelda answered not knowing she was flirting.

Link smirked."We'll see about that"Link said smoothly.

Saria,not liking the exchange between the two,decided to intervene."Hey Link,can I sit by you in-case I get scared,I'll need someone to hold onto"Saria asked flirting greatly.Zelda scowled at her.

Link smiled."Sure if you need to"Link shrugged.

Zelda glared at Saria while smirking."But I'm sure you won't need to seeing that your so **brave**"Zelda told her sarcastically.Saria glared back.Peach snickered.

Okay scratch that,Zelda despises Saria with every bit of her being,same with Saria.And Link being the clueless person he is doesn't know that they both like him.

About five minutes later they arrived at the movie theatre.Marth walked up to the ticket booth."Eight for 'The Return of The Zombie King',please"Marth said politely.

"59.92"The booth guy said in a extremely bored voice.

Marth turned and looked at them sternly."pay up,I'm not paying for all of it!"Marth hissed losing his polite attitude at the moment.Samus had to smirk at this.

Roy pouted."Fine,cheap asshole"Roy muttered as he pulled out his payment.Marth glared at him murderously.Samus just laughed.

After everyone got the tickets they went to the consession stand got popcorn and such and headed into the movie.After the previews were over the movie started off with a zombie crawling out of it's tomb and heading for the camera,and then it went black.

**Zelda's POV**

I scoffed to myself.The movie wasn't even that scary.

The seating order from left to right was Marth,Samus,Peach,Roy,Malon,Saria,Link,Zelda.

I was excited about sitting next to Link in a scary movie but wasn't so excited about Saria being on his other side.The little munchkin.

**Zelda's POV over**

**Saria's POV**

That know-it-all Zellie thinks she can beat me at getting Link!?Well she has another thing coming!All I have to do is pretend to be scared and Link will hold me in those strong arms of his._**OMG!**_He's so dreamy!

I just have to wait until a dramatic scene comes up.It'll be perfect!

**Saria's POV over**

**Peach's POV**

I felt like I was about to throw up from all the lovey-dovey comments made to Roy from Malon,it was giving me a headache.The girl obviously still likes him.

I wish they would go some where else with that crap.But no,Roy keeps talking to me so Malon gets jealous and tries to get his attention.Psh.She can have it for all I care.

The idiot burns my nerves instead of relaxing them.

**Peach's POV over**

**Malon's POV**

I scowled as Roy turned his attention to that damned Peach again.What's so great about her!Ok so what if she's beautiful and has a body to kill for.She's fake!All cheerleaders are!

And come on,she injured him.How can he forgive that witch.No,how can he like her more than me!!It's not fair I want him back!

**Malon's POV over**

**Samus' POV**

I sighed as I watched it all happen,then I turned my attention back to Marth and the movie.Hm.Marth got all dressed up for me,huh?Well I don't like this side of him.I've seen his real personality and it's anything but polite.That's the Marth that I like.Not this fake one.

He accidentally let his real self slip at the ticket booth earlier.I was quite funny to me.But the reason why I turn him down is because he's being fake around me.If he's being fake all the time how will I get to like the real Marth.So until he shows himself for who he is I will continue to turn him down.That's that.

Hey!The zombie just ate one of the stupid girls who probably went through alot of plastic surgery.cool.

**Samus' POV over**

**Zelda's POV**

I winced as the zombie tore off the girl's head and ate it.Guess It's worse than I thought.I gagged as blood spewed out of the body's neck.

Link looked over at her and smirked.He seemed to be enjoying the movie.Alot."Not scared?"He whispered to me.

It surprised me that he was paying this much attention to me.But I had to answer him.I shook my head."No not scared,just disgusted,is all"I said,I then shuddered as one Zombie cut a guy in half and ate his guts.

"In fact I'm starting to have second thoughts about ice cream after this"I added as something disgusting happened again.

Saria seemed to brighten after I said that.Hm.As if I'm leaving her and Link alone,even though the others will be there but still.

**Zelda's POV over**

**Saria's POV**

I mentally cheered when Zelda said those words.Finally she'd be out of my way.

But my plan isn't working out so well since the movie is more disgusting than scary,so what's the use of pretending to be scared.

**Saria's POV over**

**regular POV**

The movie ended with a two teens**(A/N:A girl and a boy)**sealed the Zombie King back in it's tomb,and the two kissed.And finally the ending credits.

Marth got up from his seat and stretched."C'mon let's go get some ice-cream"

Peach grinned."Yay!!Ice-cream at last!!"Peach cheered.

Zelda and Samus sweat-dropped.Roy laughed.Link snickered.Marth rolled his eyes.Malon scowled and Saria stared flatly.

**Way later**

Zelda got out of Marth's car,Peach and Samus getting out behind her.

The girls waved good-bye and Marth rode off.

Zelda smiled a small smile._'That was a start I guess'_Zelda thought before she and her friends walked inside.

* * *

**That's it and please review!!And how many of you can guess why I only did the girls point of view.Ba-bye!!.!!**


	5. Sleep over,dares,prank calls and Monday!

**MsMcC:I've decided that since I'm only a few chapters away from finishing my other story why not update.Also I only did the girl's point of view because I want their opinion and personal thoughts on things to remain a secret until later.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though,like Koari.**

**Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.**

* * *

**SLEEP OVER!!**

Samus yawned as she they watched yet another cheesy scary movie called The Scream.

Peach and Zelda were watching the movie in complete suspense while Samus just store blankly at the t.v. screen.

"C'mon I've seen this movie eighteen times already,I know everything that's going to happen"Samus begged.

"So?don't ruin it for us then"Peach said not taking her eyes away from the screen.

Samus scowled and stared at the screen for a few seconds."It was the boyfriend and his friend,it's so obvious"Samus muttered but they heard her anyway.

Peach scowled and took out the movie while Zelda just shook her head."Thanks alot Samus"Peach said sarcastically.

Samus shrugged."Whatever,let's do something else"Samus suggested out of boredom.

"How about truth or dare?"Peach asked casually,though she had some evil ideas in her head already.

Zelda shrugged while Samus yawned again."Sure" and "I don't care" they answered.

Peach smirked alittle."Okay Zelda,you first,truth or dare?"

Zelda pondered for a moment."Truth"

"Okay,what would you do if Link asked you or Saria out?"Peach asked casually.

Zelda blushed."Well if he asked me out I don't know what I'd do,but..."Zelda trailed.

"If that,that girl takes him away I'd probably turn emo and cut myself"Zelda continued casually.

They stared at her for a few seconds until Peach broke the silence."Uh moving on"Peach said warily.

"Zelda it's your turn"

"Uh ok Peach truth or dare?"Zelda asked turning to said person.

"Dare"Peach answered confidently.

"I dare you to prank call Malon and pretend to be Roy while your doing it"Zelda dared casually.

Peach shrugged and pulled out her hot pink flip-flip phone."What's the dunce's number?"

"Wait is your phone in your name?"Samus asked wearily as Zelda wrote down the number on a piece a paper and handed it to Peach.

"Nope,it's in my step dad's name,besides I'm sure Malon doesn't have caller I.D.,does she Zelda?"Peach asked shifting her gaze over to said person.

"No,I don't think so,she didn't have it when we were still friends,so if she still has the same number then no"Zelda answered.

"Alright,now be quiet"Peach whispered as the phone rang.After the third ring a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey is Malon there"Peach asked disguising her voice to sound like Roy's,which sounded just like him.

"S-she's speaking,is t-this R-roy?"Malon asked excitedly.

"Yeah,I was calling to tell you something important"

"A-about what?I-i thought y-you deleted my phone n-number"

"Never mind that,listen...I STILL LOVE YOU!!"Peach yelled in Roy's voice before hanging up.Samus and Zelda stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"That was fun,ok my turn,Samus,truth or dare?"Peach asked.

"Truth"

"Is it true that you do like Marth in a like like kinda way?"Peach asked while putting away her cellphone.

"Well I yeah I do,but I've decided not to date him until he shows his true ways around me,He usually puts up this gentleman act,But I don't like that Marth I like the true Marth"Samus explained.

"True Marth?...oh!You mean when he slips and starts acting like a regular guy with a short temper"Zelda pondered thoughtfully.

"I only see him act like that when he's with his friends"Peach agreed.

Zelda suddenly brighten as if she had an idea."hey maybe if you date him he'll start showing his true ways,I mean he's only putting up the act to impress you"Zelda suggested.

Peach smirked as she thought it over."Yeah,once he's got you he won't need to act like that anymore"

Samus frowned."if I date him while he faking then he'll think I like that side of him,so until he notices that I don't like that side I'm going to keep turning him down"Samus stated sternly.

Peach said nothing instead of speaking her thoughts._'But what if he gets tired of_ _waiting and finds somebody else?What will you do then Samus?'_Peach thought in she mentally shook her head.

**Monday!!**

"Good evening students!today we have a new student!Please welcome Koari Iwata,she just moved from Wii to our town Nintendo last weekend.Can I get a volunteer to show her around?"Ms.Luis asked.

Just then most of the boys hands shot up.Ms.Luis sweat-dropped and decided to pick a girl."Ms.Aran?Would you mind showing Ms.Iwata around?"Ms.Luis asked politely.

"Um Sure why not?"Samus answered as Kaori took a seat next to her.

"Um Hi,I'm Samus Aran,nice to meet you"Samus greeted while holding her hand out to shake.

Koari smirked."I'm Koari Iwata,nice to meet you too"Koari said as she shook Samus' hand.

Koari was beautiful,She had long silky raven hair that ended at her waist,and had dark pink eyes.She was wearing a tight dark pink sleeveless shirt that said 'Buy me something' in black with a black mini skirt with some dark pink tights underneath and some black flats.Her hair was held in a regular ponytail by a dark pink hair scrunchy and her bangs were out.

Samus looked down at her own outfit.She had on a white tanktop with dark purple and white bermuda shorts with a dark purple hoodie and dark purple adidas'.Her hair was in her usual ponytail.For some reason she felt ugly and imperfect in Koari flawless presence.

"So,um I'll introduce you to my friends,c'mon"Samus said getting up from her seat,Koari followed her lead.

"Ok this is one of my best friends Zelda but you can call her Z I guess,and the one with the green hair is Saria"Samus said in a monotone voice once they walked over to Zelda's desk.

Koari looked over at Zelda,who at the moment was having a glaring contest with Saria,who desk was right next to hers.Zelda had on a light blue sleeveless dress that stopped at her thighs with some dark blue skinny jeans and some light blue flats.Her hair was in a half ponytail with a dark blue head band to push back her bangs."I'm going to Link's girlfriend"Zelda hissed while narrowing her dark blue eyes at Saria.

Saria had on a tight green t-shirt and some some green short shorts and some green tennis shoes with long white socks.Her green bob cut was was loose as usual."oh please!It's obvious he'll pick me!We both like the same color!!Bet you don't what that is Blondie!"Saria hissed back.

"It's green you lime munchkin!!"Zelda said in a **'duh'**.Saria frowned."Okay so you do know,whatever you dumb blonde"Saria shot back.

The two started to glare again and lightning bolts closed the gap between their eyes.**(A/N:you know like what happened in Naruto before Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed)**

Samus sweat-dropped while Koari blinked.Just then Link walked over at stopped in front of Zelda's desk breaking the girls glares off each other.

"Hey Zel,I need a favor,can you help me?"Link asked pleadingly while placing his hands on her shoulders.Zelda blushed scarlet._'he called me Zel!'_Zelda thought dreamily.

_'He's so cute when he begs,even if he is begging that dimwit over_ _me'_Saria thought with a dreamy smile on her face.

Zelda just gazed at him blankly with a deep blush on her face.Link raised an eyebrow oblivious as to why she was looking at him like that.

"Ahem,hey Link!"Samus greeted smiling brightly at her clueless friend.

Link looked over at her grinned."hey Sam!What's up?"Link asked letting go of Zelda's shoulder and turned to face Samus.

Link had on a dark green t-shirt with a white shirt underneath and some dark blue baggy jeans with some white airforces.He had cut his hair in the back but left his bangs long,**(A/N:you know like Ed's hair when he was a kid)**but he had a dark green snow hat over it with his bangs peeking out.

"nothing much,just introducing Koari here to my pals,by the way Koari this one of my close friends Link"Samus answered before she introduced him to Koari.

"Hi Link"Koari grinned while shaking his hand.Link smiled back before turning back to the blushing Zelda."So Zel,are you gonna help me?please?"Link asked again while bringing his face close to Zelda's.Zelda's eyes widened and her whole face turned red.

"uh um..."Zelda mumbled in a daze,Saria stared at the scene with a flat look on her face.Samus decided to step in."Uh sure she will,I'll make sure of it!"Samus exclaimed while slapping Zelda on her back to snap her out of it.

Zelda flinched.Her blush started to fade as she rubbed her back in pain."Sure no problem"Zelda muttered while glaring at Samus.

"Thanks Zel!Your a life saver!!"Link exclaimed while embracing Zelda while grinning widely.Said person forgot all about the pain on her back and blushed while smiling dreamily."_uh huh_,no problem"Zelda mumbled.Saria fumed.

Samus smiled and then she turned to lead the way to Peach.Peach was snickering as Roy talked to a blushing Malon.Peach had on a white and silver tube top with a white mini skirt and white heel-less boots.Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs out.

Peach turned to them when they approached her desk."Hey Sammie"Peach greeted.

"Hey Peach,meet the new student"Samus said in boredom.

Peach looked over at Koari."Hi!My name is Peatrice Toadstool but everyone calls me Peach!Nice to meet you!"Peach exclaimed merrily.

Koari smiled warily."Same"

Peach smiled back and jacked her thumb at the two people next to her."The two redheads are Roy and Malon"Peach introduced while faking a bright smile.

_'I have a bad feeling about her'_Peach thought staring at Koari but decided to pretend she liked her for the moment in order to be polite to strangers.

Roy had on a dark red t-shirt with black shorts and red airforces.His wild red hair was messy as usual.He was currently trying to convince Malon that he wasn't ready to get in another relationship.

Malon had on a yellow and tan t-shirt with some regular jeans with some white converses.Her hair was in a low ponytail.

Both looked over when Peach mentioned them."Are you talking about me?Told you,you were in love me!"Roy smirked as he narrowed his eyes at her.Malon frowned.

Peach momentarily lost her bright attitude to narrow her sky blue eyes at Roy in return."You wish you hopeless idiot"

"C'mon,you know you like me,you almost went crazy when I stopped talking to you for a while"

"That doesn't mean I like you!"

"Yes it does,_admit it_!"

"Admit _what_?!I don't like you!"

"Quit lying already!"

"Who's lying?!certainly not me!"

Roy stared at Peach with a **'what-ever'**look on his face.Peach turned away from him."Anyway!It was nice meeting you Koari!"Peach lied,although nobody noticed.

Samus and Koari walked off._'watch out Samus'_Peach thought as she watched them walk over to Marth.

"hey Marth,say hi to the new student"Samus ordered as they walked up to him.

Marth looked up from his book."Wha?Oh hi Samus,hi new student who's name escapes me"Marth greeted while putting his book down.

Koari grinned and stuck her hand out."Names Koari,it's definitely nice to meet you,Marth is it?"Koari said with a glint in her eye that Samus noticed.

_'Is she flirting with him?'_Samus thought raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah,nice to meet you too"Marth smiled warmly while shaking her hand.

"You know I've never met anyone with blue hair before,is it natural?"Koari asked conversationally.

"Well I've never met anyone with pink eyes,and yes it's natural"Marth answered jokingly.Koari laughed.

Suddenly for some reason Samus suddenly felt left out as the two talked.Their conversation was suddenly blocked out and all Samus could do was watch there lips smile as they talked and it all seemed like it was in slow-motion.

She suddenly felt like she was invisible as the two talked as if they knew each other for years.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

**That's it and please review!!Ba-bye!!.!!**


	6. Left out and WTF!

**MsMcC:Sorry for the long update,but here it is,hope you like.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though,like Koari.**

**Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

She suddenly felt like she was invisible as the two talked as if they knew each other for years.

_'What's wrong with me?_

**Now:**

It was after school and the group was currently eating at a local fast food restuarant.At first it was just going to be Samus and her friends,but then Zelda invited Link and he brought his friends,then Malon and Saria decided to show up,and finally Marth invited Koari,for unknown reasons.

The rest of the day Samus felt completely left out as her friends conversed with Koari as if they knew her their whole lives.Well except for Peach,Roy and Saria.Marth hadn't spoken a word to Samus since she introduced him to Koari.

Peach looked over at Samus."What's wrong Sammie,you look down"Peach asked in a low voice while furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

Samus shook her head."I'm alright just...just alittle tired,yeah I'm gonna go home"Samus said gathering her stuff and standing from her seat.

"Wait,I'll come too,I'm not really in the mood for sweets right now,more like something fried"Peach joked as she picked up her bag.Samus smiled and they both turned to leave but they were stopped.

"Hey wait,where are you going!You were gonna leave and not tell me?How would I have gotten home?"Zelda yelled surprisingly loud as she stood from her seat and pointed at the two accusingly.

Peach shrugged and grinned."I don't know,I thought you were gonna get a ride with-"Peach started but was cut off by Zelda.

"Shut-up!"Zelda hisses as she pushed Peach out the door,having her bags on her shoulder,she turned around and waved good-bye.Everyone but Malon and Saria waved back.The only reason Malon didn't wave back was because Saria shot her a hard glare when she started to lift her hand.

Once they were in Peach's car,Samus was driving because she was the oldest,Peach proceded to question Samus on her behavior back in the ice cream shop.

"So,why were you so silent in there?_hm?_"Peach asked after they passed the second light.Zelda looked over at Samus expectantly.

Samus bit her lip but did not look at them."I just didn't feel like talking,what's wrong with that?You were silent too"Samus answered calmly.

Peach narrowed her sky blue eyes."Bullshit!!You've been silent ever since you finished introducing Koari,and that was this morning,so bullshit!And so what if I wasn't talking,you were the one looking all mopey!"Peach exclaimed.

Samus swung her head over to glare at her as the light turned red."SO WHAT!It's my buisness not yours DAMMIT!!"Samus yelled.The two glared at each other hard.

"Uh guys"Zelda said warily.They both ignored her.

"Guys"

Ignore.

_"Guys"_

Glares harder and continues to ignore.

**"Guys!!"**Zelda yelled loudly.

**"WHAT!!"**they both snapped at her as they swung their head around to glare.

"The light's green"Zelda said meekly under their glares.

Samus tuned around and realized that the light was indeed green and Samus was holding up traffic.

Peach sighed and slapped her forehead as people blew their horns at them."Why me?"Peach groaned.

**The next day!!**

Zelda walked into her class room practically shining with confidence.Today was the day she would ask out Link.

Her outfit was as follows:She decided to wear his favorite color,green.She had on a green and white striped shirt that was v-cut and had a hood,with some dark blue capris with green design on the back pockets,and some green barbie flats.Her hair was in a half ponytail again with a few strands hanging out.She also had on some green eyeshadow.And her look was complete.**(A/N:you know,my favorite color's green** **too...seriously it is)**

Zelda scanned the room,disapointed that he hadn't arrived yet and quickly took her seat.Once she sat down she noticed Saria hadn't arrived either.

She then looked over at Samus,Who at the moment was staring at her with an raised eyebrow.**'That's what took you so long to get ready?How'd you get here?'**Samus mouthed.

**'yes and my mom brought me on her way to work'**Zelda mouthed back.Samus nodded and turned away.

Samus had on a blue and red t-shirt with one sleeve that said **'I heart Basketball'** with some tight red shorts and some red and blue FILAs.Her hair was in two pigtails.She of course didn't have on much make-up except for the blue eye-liner.Marth wasn't here and neither was Koari,the new kid.

Zelda looked over at Peach to see that she was snoozing in her chair while resting her head on her right hand.Peach had a silver tank-top with a dark blue skirt with some silver heel-less boots.Her hair was loose and curled and she had on her silver eye-shadow and some clear lip-gloss.Roy was here either and where was Malon.

A few seconds later all 6 missing kids walked in giggling and laughing.Marth was holding hands with Koari.Link had his arm around Saria's waist and Roy had his arm around Malon's shoulder.

Zelda and Samus store wide-eyed at scene.Samus quickly threw a paper ball at Peach to wake her up.It bounced off her forehead and she jumped up.

"Alright who threw it dammit!!"Peach yelled but stopped when she saw Roy and Malon.She blinked at the scene.

**"WTF!!"**

* * *

**That's it and please review!!,Ba-bye!!.!!**


	7. Revenge will come soon!

**MsMcC:Sorry for the long update,but here it is,hope you like.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own super smash brothers or any of it's characters.I may own a few OCs though,like Koari.**

**Pairings:LinkZelda,MarthSamus,and RoyPeach,and maybe some others.**

**MsMcC:Enjoy!oh and the ages are as follows,Link Samus and Marth are 17,Peach Zelda and Roy are all 16 1/2.This is the last chapter by the way,Thisis the slowest,most unpopular story I have out.So since I don't want to delete the story I'm goingto quickly finish it.Thank you for reading this far readers.Maybe if you guys actually review I'll make a sequel.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Zelda and Samus store wide-eyed at scene.Samus quickly threw a paper ball at Peach to wake her up.It bounced off her forehead and she jumped up._

_"Alright who threw it dammit!!"Peach yelled but stopped when she saw Roy and Malon.She blinked at the scene._

**_"WTF!!"_**

**Now:**

Peach stared alittle bit longer before she broke the silence between them."Did I miss something?What's going on?"Peach asked dumbly as she looked back at forth between her friends and the couples.

Zelda looked away from the man stealer and Link and looked over at Peach."Don't worry Peach,we're just as confused as you are right now"Zelda assured in a monotone voice.

Samus looked over at her.'She did say she would become emo if Link and Saria went out,I just thought she was kidding'Samus thought glumly.

Peach looked back over them."Care to explain,we deserve to know,we are your friends of course,right _guys_?"Peach said purposely putting emphasis on 'guys'.

"Uh,well it's hard to explain,heh heh he-"Link answered sheepishly as the corner of his mouth twitched.He and the guys stopped chuckling when they noticed the girls weren't laughing with him.Instead they were staring at the blankly.

Marth cleared his throat."Well after you guys left the other day,we started talking,Roy forgave Malon and they got back together,Saria asked Link out and he said yes,and I asked Koari out and she said yes,so here we are"Marth explained shortly.

Zelda nodded ignoring Saria's ha-I-won face."Okay I guess"Zelda muttered before looking down at her book that was laid out on her desk.

"Uh Zel?Are you still going to help me wit that,uh what's it called...that-"Link started but was cut off by Zelda.

"No,do it yourself"Zelda said shortly in a blank voice while staring at the wall with an unreadable look on her face.

Link mentally shrunk as he stared at Zelda in surprise,but said nothing.

"..." was all that was said between the group as they waited for the teacher to arrive.After about five minutes the teacher arrived and class began.

**Lunch**

Zelda slowly chewed on her lunch as she stared hatefully at Saria as she fed Link his lunch.Her eyebrow twitched as she growled lowly.Samus was in a similar state,except she was acting depressed instead of emo.

Peach rolled her eyes and shook her head at the two."This is so stupid,why are you guys even moping about them.They're guys,what's to cry about.I mean sure Link is handsome,caring and funny and so what if Marth is understanding,smart and irresistibly hot,They are plenty other guys in the world"Peach insisted.Samus looked hopefully at her."But half of them are already taken,homosexual or bisexual,hardly normal"Peach added out loud."oops"

Samus sighed and slammed her head on the table."ow"she muttered.

Peach stared at her pitifully.Zelda did nothing as she continued to stare at Saria with deep hatred._'I'll get you Saria,just wait'_Zelda thought.

**The END!!DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

**That's it and please review!!I already have an idea for a sequel if you guys want one.Ba-bye!!.!!**


End file.
